buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 844
Number one in space junk, USA! First if you're a U.S. citizen, then go vote on Tuesday. Second, feel the pride of what we suspect to be our country's lead in space junk. We also cover the new Nehalem processor details, uncover a few more details about Windows 7, and of course, give you more details on the space junk that may hit your head tomorrow. I suspect it's the nefarious plot of one candidate or another to keep you from the polls. Stories Intel Core i7 chip reviews arrive–yes, it’s fast *Intel Core i7 chip reviews arrive--yes, it's fast *Intel Core I7 Launched, Nehalem and X58 Tested *Intel lifts curtain on Nehalem performance (hint: it's fast) Windows 7 ‘pre-beta’ washes up on Pirate Bay and co *Windows 7 ‘pre-beta’ washes up on Pirate Bay and co Windows 7 to be 256-core aware *Windows to be 256-core aware Inside Windows 7's new desktop *Inside Windows 7's new desktop Circuit City to close 155 stores *Circuit City to close 155 stores Behind the Cogent-Sprint Depeering *Behind the Cogent-Sprint Depeering US court throws out most software patents *US court throws out most software patents MySpace and MTV Monetize Pirated Content With Auditude *MySpace and MTV Monetize Pirated Content With Auditude Amazon takes a stand to eliminate wasteful, hard-to-open gadget packaging *Amazon takes a stand to eliminate wasteful, hard-to-open gadget packaging Technology Voter Guide *Technology Voter Guide Space Litter To Hit Earth Tomorrow *Space Litter To Hit Earth Tomorrow Voice Mail Tommy in Kingston - CueCat User Mike in Mansfield - Problem with DTV converter box Shane in Vegas - Chrome advertising returns Email Windows 7 After you install the leaked beta version of Windows 7 takes exactly 7.01 GB of space and BTW uses less memory 350MB RAM iddle after installation and 500 with 10 tabs of firefox open and a virus scan with Avst at the same time. Allex from Romania The Great Firewall of China On show 842, last caller mention decentralizing torrent server doesn’t help anyone other than pirates. Well, as a Chinese I can tell you the closest thing to “freedom of speech in china” is torrent. It bypass the great firewall of china. And once torrent servers are decentralized the cost of censorship will start to out-weight it’s merits. This is one of the reason why tech-savvy Chinese cringe when a journalist claim “there is no free speech in china”. I mean, if they don’t go to illegal downloading sites. How are they going to see illegal free-speeches? really, really love the show J.Chen, the immigrant No Ubuntu News Yo buzz crew, I was disappointed to see that you did not cover the rather large news of Ubuntu 8.10 coming out this past week, the newest version of the worlds most popular Linux distribution. I was sure you would mention it, if only so you could play the Linux chaser theme tune. I have come to terms with the fact that you are obviously freedom haters who don’t want to give open source software like Ubuntu it’s due, but come on, at least play the linux theme tune. You know you want to. James Blue-ray is not going anywhere I am tired of hearing physical media is dead and Blu-ray is going nowhere. And I mean that in a polite way, I don’t like how tone can come across in an email. Amazon isn’t the end-all be-all, but it is a good trend tracker…. http://www.amazon.com/gp/bestsellers/electronics/172514/ref=pd_ts_e_nav This top 25 list of DVD players show the top 5 sellers are Blu-ray players. 3rd Best selling electronic item overall is a Blu-ray player. Prices will come down to meet a decent up-converting player, so people that want a bit better DVD player obviously is just getting a Blu-ray. So many people don’t have broadband, don’t even know they can get shows on TV, they only know about youtube. Blu-ray definitely has some life in it. I love digital distribution, but it has a LONG way to go to even hit the mainstream, and longer to supplany physical media. Just my two cents. Erick soon to be from Manhattan Beach 844